villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:High Priestess (Samurai Jack)
'Is the High Priestess a Complete Monster or not?' I don't know but personally think she is CM, as she clearly abusive to her children and her fellow member as she willing to allowed her fellow member to be killed by her own daughter for their final lesson without remorse and said daughter died in combat and showed no remorse about that too other than tried to manipulate Ash completely psychopathic and a huge hypocrite. It just my own personal opinion.Sandkings321 (talk) 05:43, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Well, the Joker is mentally unstable and he is a CM of CM. And none once saw her good side unless fanatic loyalty to a dimensional demon god of evil is a good quality of a person. Plus someone should put her in Tvtrope pageSandkings321 (talk) 04:06, June 4, 2017 (UTC) So far, she meets all of the requirements: she's heinous by the standards of the story, she has no mitigating factors, she doesn't feel remorse for her actions, etc. Now, with the heinous standard...she stands out as being quite vile due to the way that she basically tortured her daughters for years, whether by having them get beaten, or by throwing them into burning coal. With her limited resources, she's as heinous as she can possibly be. However, I'd suggest waiting until after the series is over, because we don't want to add her preemptively if any redeeming factors come out. AustinDR (talk) 12:20, May 1, 2017 (UTC) In my honest opinion, I don't see her as one. Though she's heinous enough, the High Priestess is far, far too mentally unstable to be a CM, in a way it actually meddles with how "evil" she is; she sincerely thinks she's doing the right thing to please her god, Aku. Larry.z.eata (talk) 02:25, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Can't comment on the mental state yet, but I'm quite certain that she is aware of whats' right, what's wrong, but doesn't care. She serves Aku primarily because she wanted to seek his favor, not because she loved him. AustinDR (talk), 10:24, May 4, 2016 (UTC) That's not how the insanity argument works. Believing what you are doing is right for a supposedly "good" god is just being a delusional fanatic. She is not brainwashed or anything of the like (Aku doesn't even seem to know she exists) everything she has done is of her own accord. Stolen5487 (talk) 03:52, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Even without the insanity argument, She's got about one or two actions that can be considered an MEH; aside from that, she essentially does jack-all. Being a generic Hate Sink character does not mean you can qualify for Monsterdom. Larry.z.eata (talk) 18:58, May 6, 2017 (UTC) She physically and mentally tortured her daughters for years, used them to kill all the members of her cult, attempted to kill Ashi when she interfered in her attempt of killing Jack, etc. She crossed the MEH years ago. Besides, she has the tier system in her favor. AustinDR (talk), 02:40, May6, 2017 (UTC) Even so, she has caused nowhere near the level of destruction, death and chaos Aku has, and in general just isn't as evil as he is. I don't ever want to see the CM category on her. Larry.z.eata (talk) 05:45, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Yes you are right but there are another way to become a CM without cause genocide. Like a serial killer is evil but generally open unless the serial killer is very vicous and sadist enough. And A rapist could be simple rapist unless his method is very sickenly enough for the story. Etc the point it you could have the power of chaos and darkness and not be a CM but if a regular person can cause damage that is both minor yet have a big impact on the story setting.Sandkings321 (talk) 04:06, June 4, 2017 (UTC)